Vlog
by missdinaxoxo
Summary: Bikin vlog itu gampang-gampang susah. Konsepnya harus matang biar hasilnya jadi menarik banyak penonton. Benarkah? Silahkan ikutin kisahnya. KAIHUN, gs!Sehun. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Vlog

.

.

.

KAIHUN

.

.

.

Semakin canggih teknologi informasi semakin banyak cara untuk mendapatkan berbagai macam informasi. Terlebih media _online_ yang terus berkembang. Seseorang hanya membutuh sebuah smartphone dan koneksi internet maka apapun informasi yang dapat ia akses.

Salah satu media yang paling diminati saat ini adalah _youtube_. Sebuah media sosial yang menyediakan layanan kepada penggunanya untuk bisa menonton video, mengunggah video bahkan memberikan komentar sehingga ada interaksi antara penggunanya.

Tontonan yang paling banyak menarik perhatian akhir-akhir ini adalah _beauty youtuber_ dan vlog. Beauty youtuber adalah mereka yang hobi memberikan review dan komentar dari berbagai macam _product_ kecantikan. Salah satu tujuannya adalah agar bisa menjadi inspirasi bagi penontonnya.

Sedangkan vlog merupakan singkatan video blog. Dimana isi dari video tersebut adalah dokumentasi jurnalistik yang berada di dalam web yang berisi tentang hidup, pikiran, opini dan ketertarikan.*

Diantara banyak para _beauty youtuber_ dan _vlogger_ saat ini. Ada satu orang bisa dikatakan cukup terkenal dan memiliki penggemar. Padahal ia bukan seorang selebriti.

Namanya adalah Oh Sehun, ia adalah seorang beauty youtuber. Sebelumnya ia adalah seorang _beauty blogger_.

Berawal dari kecintaan terhadap kecantikan dan sangat suka dengan berbagai macam _product_ kecantikan. Ketertarikannya ini membuatnya menjadi selalu update dan memburu _product-product_ tersebut. Ia juga mengkoleksi _product_ tersebut.

Penampilannya yang selalu terkini tersebut dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala membuat teman-temannya tertarik. Apalagi ia selalu mengunggah foto-fotonya di akun instagram. Sehingga tidak hanya teman-teman di dunia nyata saja tertarik namun para _followers_ nya pun juga tertarik. Mereka selalu bertanya setiap _product_ yang Sehun pakai di setiap foto yang diunggahnya.

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah blog. Disana ia menjawab semua pertanyaan dari teman-temannya. Setiap harinya Sehun akan mempublikasikan satu artikel dari penampilan, mulai _make up_ hingga _outfit_ yang ia pakai sehari sebelumnya. Hasil dari setiap blog nya ini sangat memuaskan, begitu banyak yang membaca dan menyukai tulisannya. Bahkan _followers_ nya pun sudah banyak. Bahkan tidak jarang ia di bayar untuk menulis artikel tentang sebuah _product_ kecantikan bahkan untuk _outfit_ yang ia pakai mulai di sponsori oleh berbagai _brand_ ternama.

Manusia tidak pernah puas, para pembacanya pun mulai meminta tutorial _make up_ yang biasa Sehun gunakan sehari-hari. Sehun pun menurutinya, ia memfoto wajahnya setiap langkah dirinya memoles wajah cantiknya. Namun ternyata hasilnya kurang memuaskan, para pembaca ingin melihat langsung. Kemudian permintaan untuk membuat video bermunculan dari pembaca setianya.

Sehun yang merasa tidak ada salahnya dengan membuat video sesuai permintaan pembacanya. Ia pun mulai membuat sebuah akun di youtube dan mulai mengunggah video disana. Video pertama yang ia unggah saat itu adalah tutorial make up nya yang selalu di tuntut oleh pembacanya. Selesai ia mengunggah video tersebut, ia pun menyematkannya pada artikelnya di blog.

Kegiatan Sehun mulai berpindah dari blog ke youtube, namun ia tidak melupakan blog begitu saja. Setiap keterangan rinci dari setiap product di videonya ia tulis di artikelnya. Begitu seterusnya, _subscriber_ dan penontonnya juga semakin hari semakin bertambah. Sehun berhasil menjadi salah satu beauty youtuber yang paling banyak ditonton dan di _subscribe_.

Kepopularitasan Sehun semakin naik ketika ia muncul di sebuah video dari seorang _vlogger_ yang tidak kalah terkenalnya. Saat itu Sehun muncul ketika ia memberikan buku kepada Kai-si vlogger- . Wajahnya hanya muncul beberapa detik tapi sukses menyita perhatian. Penonton vlog Kai pun penasaran dengan Sehun, mereka menemukan Sehun adalah seorang beauty yang terkenal di youtube. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka tidak tahu begitu, rata-rata yang menonton vlog nya Kai adalah namja. Karena isi vlog Kai kebanyakan tentang otomotif, olahraga khususnya bola, game atau kegiatan mendaki gunungnya yang membuat para yeoja kadang menjadi tidak mengerti isi vlognya kecuali wajah tampan Kai.

Permintaan baru muncul lagi kepada Sehun. Mereka meminta Sehun untuk membuat vlog dan menceritakan kesehariannya yang selalu membuat orang penasaran.

Setelah dengan berbagai pertimbangan, Vlog pertama Sehun pun lahir ke dunia maya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **[Vlog#1, Welcome]**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Terlihat wajah Sehun yang tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Hai semua, atas permintaan dari teman-teman yang memintaku untuk membuat vlog. Aku udah turutin permintaannya. Jadi selamat datang di vlog aku." Ujar Sehun masih dengan senyum manis.

"sebenarnya aku rada bingung juga sih mau bikin vlog yang kayak gimana. Kan sehariannya aku juga sama seperti lainnya." Ucap Sehun dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

"untuk episode pertama ini, aku bakal ngajak teman-teman keliling dulu melihat lingkungan sekitar aku. Kenalan dulu." Lanjut Sehun kemudian mulai berjalan.

Lalu kamera pun bergerak mengikuti langkah kaki Sehun hingga berhenti di sebuah ruangan.

Sehun berbalik ke arah kamera dan mulai mengambil alih kamera yang awalnya dipengangi oleh seseorang.

"ini adalah apartemen tempat tinggal aku. sekarang tempat aku berdiri ini adalah ruang tamu."

Sehun mengarahkan kameranya mengelilingi ruang tamu, sehingga setiap sudut ruangan tersebut terlihat jelas. Ruang tamu terlihat sangat simple dengan sofa berwarna krem, meja kaca dengan vas yang berisi bunga hidup, nakas di samping sofa yang terlihat tumpukan majalah serta lukisan bunga sakura yang sedang bersemi menghiasi dindingnya, tidak lupa juga dengan karpet permadani bermotis kulit zebra yang melapisi lantai bermarmer bermotif kayu.

Setelahnya Sehun membawa kameranya menuju sebuah ruangan setelah ruang tamu.

"dari penampilannya aja pasti udah pada tahu kan ini ruang apa? Ini ruangan tempat aku bersantai guys." Suara kekehan Sehun terdengar di akhir kalimatnya.

Ruangan ini memiliki sofa tidur yang membelakangi ruang tamu. Di atas sofa berwarna coklat ini terdapat beberapa bantal dan juga satu selimut. Dihadapannya terdapat sebuah tv plasma berlayar besar yang menempel di dinding. Dibawah tv terdapat sebuah meja panjang berkaca hitam. Sehingga apa isinya tidak ada orang yang tahu si pemilik apartemen.

Lalu kamera berpindah lagi ke ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur. Dapur Sehun juga didominasi dengan warna krem untuk marmernya dan coklat untuk lemari gantungnya. Disana juga terlihat kulkas dua pintu serta meja makan untuk empat orang yang berwarna krem juga. Secara keseluruhan dapur Sehun terlihat rapi dan bersih.

"Gimana apartemen aku?" tanya Sehun dengan wajahnya yang kini menghiasi kamera. Saat ini ia masih berada di dapur.

"jangan tanya kamar aku ya, itu privasi." Lanjut Sehun kemudian tertawa sendiri.

"hum apalagi ya? Aku jadi bingung sendiri. " Sehun meneruskan kalimatnya.

"sepertinya tempatnya kurang nyaman dan aku juga capek berdiri. Kita pindah tempat aja ya." Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tempat.

Masih dengan wajah menghadap kamera, Sehun berjalan menuju ruang santai. Ia kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sofa tidur. Sebelum ia kembali berbicara, ia menoleh ke belakang.

Terlihat jelas di kamera seorang namja yang juga sedang memegang kamera.

"kamu mau ngapain?" tanya Sehun kepada namja tersebut.

"bikin vlog." Jawab namja itu sambil mengotak atik kamera yang sedang di pegangnya. Tidak sadar kalau jawaban singkatnya barusan telah membuat Sehun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"kamu, katanya mau bantuin aku bikin vlog, kenapa sekarang jadi bikin vlog sendiri?" protes Sehun dengan nada merajuk kesalnya.

Kai, namja yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kameranya jadi menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang menggembungkan pipinya kesal kepadanya.

"iya-iya, ini aku matikan kamera." Tidak tahan dengan rajukan Sehun. Kai pun mematikan kameranya sendiri. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju Sehun setelah kameranya ia simpan di nakas dekat meja tamu.

Kai pun mengambil alih kamera Sehun, kini terlihatlah wajah Kai dan Sehun yang duduk bersebalahan di sofa tidur.

"ya udah sekarang kamu lanjutin bicaranya, biar aku yang pegang kameranya." Ucap Kai.

"Aku bingung mau bicara apalagi." Ujar Sehun.

"Masa bingung? Biasanya juga bawel di video beauty kamu." Jawab Kai.

"Ya bedalah, kalau video beauty kan aku ngasih tips, tutorial, review terhadap suatu produk. Kalau ini kan keseharian aku." jelas Sehun.

"kamu ceritain aja gimana seharian kamu, misalnya kamu lagi apa gitu dan harus berbobot kegiatan yang mau kamu ceritain." Kai pun menjelaskan ke Sehun.

"apa ya?" Sehun bingung dan bertanya sendiri.

Kai yang melihat Sehun bingung sendiri mulai berbicara ke arah kamera.

"tuh, lu, lu pada udah lihat kan. Permintaan kalian yang nyuruh bikin vlog bikin cewek gue bingung sendiri." Ujar Kai di depan kamera.

"sebelum gue lupa, buat yang kemaren-kemaren nanya kenapa Sehun muncul di vlog gue atau yang nanya gue kenal apa kagak sama Sehun. Dengerin ya, Sehun itu pacar gue dan udah jelas pasti gue kenal lah. Kagak mungkin gue pacarin orang yang gak gue kenal." Ujar Kai yang sekarang sebelah tangannya merangkul bahu kecil Sehun.

"ih, kamu ini apaan sih?" protes Sehun dalam rangkulan Kai.

"biarin aja baby, biar mereka pada tahu." Ujar Kai cuek.

"salah kamu sendiri juga yang gak pernah kenalin aku di vlog kamu." Ucap Sehun.

"lah kan vlog gak ada isinya yang cinta-cintaan baby." Jawab Kai membela dirinya sendiri.

"ah, bodo amat. Yang salah kamu, yang kesel sendiri kamu juga." Balas Sehun.

Sehun ingat hari dimana Kai marah-marah membaca setiap komentar di vlognya dan juga video beauty di channel Sehun tentang dirinya yang cantik lah, nanya Kai kenal sama Sehun gak, yang nanya nomor kontak Sehun, bahkan ada yang berani mengajak Sehun pacaranlah, nikahlah. Kai benar-benar mengamuk saat itu.

"iya salah aku gak kenalin pacar aku yang cantik ini ke orang-orang. Itu kan biar aku sendiri aja nikmatin kecantikan kamu. Berhubung kamu sekarang sudah terkenal bahkan nyaingin aku. Wajah cantik kamu juga udah diliat orang banyak. Jadi aku harus ngasih tahu mereka kalau kamu milik aku. Oh Sehun milik Kim Kai seorang." Ujar Kai dengan semangat dan diakhir dengan sebuah kecupan singkatnya di bibir Sehun yang dibalas dengan tepukan didadanya.

Wajah Kai kembali menghadap kamera. Sebelah lengannya masih merangkul Sehun, bahkan badan Sehun sudah ia tarik untuk bersandar di dada bidangnya.

"oh iya nih satu lagi, lu lu pada pinter banget ye bikin kerjaan gue nambah. Kemaren-kemaren gue cuma editin blognya Sehun, trus editin video beautynya. Sekarang gue juga harus editin vlog cewek gue." Keluh Kai di depan kamera.

Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung menolehkan kepala dan badannya kesal menghadap Kai.

"oh jadi kamu keberatan bantuin aku. ya udah aku minta bantuan Chanyeol oppa atau Minho oppa aja." Ujar Sehun kesal.

"ga boleh, enak aja. Aku bercanda kok." Protes Kai langsung begitu mendengar dua nama yang disebut Sehun barusan dan kembali merangkul Sehun dan menyandarkan badannya ke dadanya.

"ya udah kamu tutup dulu nih vlog pertama kamu." Ujar Kai.

Sehun langsung tersenyum ke arah kamera.

"Teman-teman terima kasih ya udah nonton vlog pertama aku. Untuk kata-kata Kai tadi jangan diambil hati ya. Dia memang bercanda kok, aslinya dia yang paling semangat bantuin aku. Ah iya, yang kemarin-kemarin nanya juga tentang aku yang muncul di vlog Kai, semoga jawaban Kai tadi udah jelasin semua ya. Jangan lupa buat subscribe channel aku dan juga channel Kai. Bye semua."

Selesai dengan kalimat penutup Sehun maka berakhir pulalah video berdurasi kurang lebih 10 menit ini.

.

.

.

END

Silahkan berikan reviewnya agar vlog#2 Sehun bisa dilanjutkan :D

Anyway, maafkan untuk bahasanya rada kurang baku dan sangat tidak baku untuk Kai. Aneh aja rasanya kalau bahasanya baku. Jadi mohon pengertiannya.


	2. Chapter 2

KAIHUN

.

.

.

"Hai semuanya." Wajah manis dan cantik Sehun langsung menghiasi layar begitu sebuah _link_ video di _youtube_ dibuka oleh Kai.

Sekarang masih pukul empat sore dan Kai baru saja mempublikasikan Vlog kedua Sehun-kekasihnya-karena tidak mungkin Sehun yang melakukannya karena gadis itu sekalipun mengerti caranya tapi tidak mau repot dalam urusan publikasi dan _upload_ seperti ini.

Ketika Kai bertanya kenapa harus dia yang melakukannya? Maka Sehun pun menjawab karena itu adalah tugas Kai yang telah berjanji mengurus semua urusan edit dan publikasi artikel ataupun videonya. Ditambah sebuah senyuman manis ditujukan Sehun untuknya yang membuatnya meleleh sekaligus takut. Bagi Kai yang sangat mengenal Sehun, senyuman Sehun yang paling manis itu bisa menjadi boomerang untuk seorang Kim Kai.

Tapi Kai sama sekali tidak keberatan, setidaknya ia memegang penuh kendali _blog_ dan _account_ SNS Sehun sehingga ia bisa mem _filter_ komentar yang dikirimkan untuk kekasihnya itu. Belum lagi bonus ciuman panas 'plus plus' yang selalu ia dapatkan setiap ia telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Bayangkan satu artikel tiap hari ditambah beberapa video dalam satu minggu. Sekalipun lelah menatap layar namun bayarannya setimpal. Dan Kai bahagia dengan 'surga dunia' nya itu.

Sekarang Kai sedang menonton video yang baru saja ia publikasikan. Ia ingin mencoba apa videonya sudah bisa berjalan dengan baik dan memperhatikan kualitas video tersebut.

Kai pun memperhatikan dengan seksama wajah cantik kekasihnya yang kini ada dilayar. Padahal ia bisa memperhatikan wajah cantik itu setiap hari. Ngomong-ngomong kekasih cantiknya itu saat ini sedang terlelap dibalik selimut putih yang saat ini dibelakangi Kai. Sehun yang kelelahan tertidur semenjak tadi siang.

Kai pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan membiarkan Vlog kedua Sehun berputar begitu saja karena ia yakin hasilnya sudah memuaskan. Namja tampan itu memilih menaiki ranjang _king size_ dan langsung menghimpit badan mungil Sehun yang tidur dalam keadaan tengkurap.

"Saatnya meminta bayaran." Ujar Kai dan mulai melakukan aksinya membuka selimut yang membungkus Sehun dan kembali menghimpit gadis mungil tersebut tidak lupa aksi ciuman-ciuman basah yang ia layangkan ke telinga, wajah, bibir dan leher mulus tersebut. Membangunkan gadis tersebut untuk 'melayani' dirinya.

Dari pada menyaksikan Kai yang sedang menagih 'surga dunia'nya kepada Sehun. Bagaimana kalau menyaksikan Vlog kedua Sehun saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Vlog#2 Cooking?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hai semuanya." Sapa Sehun diawal pembukaan Vlog keduanya.

Didalam video terlihat Sehun sedang duduk santai di sofa tidurnya. Dengan senyuman manis yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Sebelumnya terimakasih banyak ya. Aku nggak nyangka kalau respon untuk Vlog pertama aku bakal luar biasa seperti ini." Ujar Sehun dengan senyuman yang mata yang membentuk bulan sabit. Sungguh manis sekali.

"Aku membaca komentar teman-teman lho satu persatu. Aku seneng banget bacanya. Hihihi." Sehun terkikik geli ketika mengingat komentar-komentar yang _viewers_ nya tinggalkan di vlog pertamanya.

Ada yang mengatakan apartemen Sehun bagus, ada yang mengatakan Sehun semakin cantik, ada yang menyuruh Sehun cepat-cepat mengunggah vlog keduanya. Dan ada juga yang menuliskan komentar patah hati melihat Sehun dan Kai yang berciuman serta pengumuman Kai di vlog pertama Sehun. Tentu saja oknumnya adalah para _namja_. Ada pula yang senang dan mendukung hubungan kedua dan mendoakan hubungan awet sampai nanti yang langsung di amini Sehun.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mendapat permintaan dari teman-teman semua yang ingin melihat aku memasak." Ungkap Sehun sambil jari telunjuk menunjuk ke berbagai arah dimana setiap arah yang ditunjuk Sehun muncul berbagai macam komentar dari berbagai _account_ SNSnya yang meminta ia memasak.

Seperti :

 _ **Ninanina12 : Kak Sehun bikin video lagi masak dong sama kasih tahu resep bekal Kai oppa.**_

 _ **Rangerpink : Sehun-ah aku membayangkan dirimu saat memasak dan terlihat cantik. Bisakah kamu mewujudkannya untukku sebagai obat patah hatiku. (Sudah jelas ini seorang namja melihat isi komentarnya)**_

 _ **Haesooya : Kak Sehun, bagi resep bekal Kai oppa dong. Aku juga mau bikinin buat namjachingu-ku.**_

 _ **galaxywu : Ya Wu Sehun, bagaimana bisa kamu membuatkan namja dekil itu bekal sedangkan oppa tampanmu ini mati kelaparan disini. (Jangan salah ini adalah kakak lelaki Sehun yang seenaknya memanggil Sehun dengan marga Cina mereka dan nama Koreanya. Sehun adalah keturunan Korea-China-Kanada)**_

 _ **minamika: Wah Sehun-ah kamu akhirnya jadi juga bikin vlog. Konten keduanya aku saranin masak aja. Kamu kan jago masak, sampai Kai aja ketagihan. (ini teman Sehun yang selalu nemenin Sehun nganter bekal untuk Kai dan selalu menyaksikan bagaimana lahapnya Kai makan. Modusnya nemenin Sehun sih mau liatin temannya Kai yang jadi incarannya saat ini.)**_

 _ **kimkai : sayangku terimakasih bekalnya. Perut abang kenyang dek. (kalau ini sudah pasti seorang Kim Kai yang alay ikut-ikutan menulis komentar di semua account SNS Sehun. Niatnya mau pamer ke semua orang.)**_

Itu adalah sebagian komentar dari sekian banyak komentar yang masuk.

Ingin tahu asal muasal bagaimana komentarnya seperti itu? Tentu saja ini berasal dari si biang keladi Kim Kai.

Sehari setelah Sehun mempublikasikan vlog pertamanya. Kai pun mempublikasikan vlog nya. Isi vlog Kai masih sama, tidak jauh dari otomotif, games, olahraga. Hanya saja waktu itu Kai bercerita di vlognya sambil menikmati makanan dari sebuah kotak bekal berwarna pink.

"Berhubung gue lagi laper. Gue ngomong sambil makan ye." Kata Kai sambil memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Aduh jangan ngatain gue banci karena kotaknya warna pink. Ini punya cewek gue yang paling cantik." Lanjut Kai.

"Kalian tau nggak ini tu makanan kesukaan gue dan cewek gue paling jago masak beginian. Hahaha jangan pada iri lu pada ya." Lanjut Kai lagi.

" _Guys_ gue manusia paling beruntung punya cewek cantik jago masak begini. Berkah hidup gue." Lanjut Kai lagi semakin pamerin betapa indah hidupnya saat ini karena memiliki Sehun.

Dan tahu bagaimana komentar yang Kai dapatkan di vlog nya :

 _ **Rangerpink : Keren lu bro, gue patah hati lu malah pamer-pamer. Cewek lu cantik sih. (tidak hanya di vlog Sehun, di vlog Kai pun orang ini memberikan komentarnya)**_

 _ **PCY_park : sialan lu nyed, masih aja lu pamer. Nggak disini nggak dimana-mana pamer mulu. Mentang-mentang punya Sehun. (Ini adalah sahabat karib Kai)**_

 _ **Galaxywu : ya bagaimana bisa sehunku membuatkan bekal yang begitu lezat itu untukmu dekil (ini adalah calon kakak iparnya yang tinggal jauh di Kanada sana)**_

 _ **Sehun_wu : ih kamu mah *emot cium (ternyata pasangan ini sama-sama alay keduanya)**_

Akibat dari ulah Kai tersebut, munculah permintaan untuk Sehun memasak.

Kembali ke vlog Sehun

"Jadi melihat permintaanya banyak banget. Aku mutusin buat bikin episode memasak kali ini." Ucap Sehun.

"Yuk, kita langsung ke dapur aja." Sehun pun berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Dimeja terlihat berbagai macam bahan masakan yang akan digunakan Sehun.

"berhubung pada minta resep makanan yang aku bikin untuk bekal Kai hari itu. Jadi kita masak itu aja." Lanjut Sehun.

"Kai, pengangin kameranya." Pinta Sehun kepada Kai yang sedari tadi memang menemani Sehun hanya tidak terlihat ia berada di belakang kamera.

Kai pun mengambil alih kamera Sehun dan Sehun mulai memakai apronnya.

"Sebenarnya sih resepnya sama kayak yang udah ada. Bedanya aku nggak banyak masukin bumbu penyedap instans aja. Aku lebih pakai bumbu asli." Sehun berbicara di depan kamera.

"Kai itu maniak ayam, jadi aku lebih sering masak ayam walau aku juga selingin sama yang lain. Biar nggak bosan aku selalu nyari resep mengolah ayam yang beda." Sehun pun mulai bercerita.

"Untuk membuat bola ayam pedas ini kita butuh ayam, tentu saja boleh dada atau paha." Sehun tersenyum ke kamera sambil menunjukkan ayam ke arah kamera.

"lalu untuk bumbunya ada tepung terigu, bawang putih giling,lengkuas giling, 1 batang serai, bawang bombay, lada, daun bawang, garam, telur dan cabai warna hijau. Cabai nya juga bisa diganti dengan paprika, bebas mau mau warna apa saja, sesuain aja sama selera. Dan jangan lupa air." Sehun menunjuk satu persatu bahan-bahan yang akan digunakan yang sebelumnya sudah ia siapkan di wadah masing-masing.

"Pertama-tama ayamnya direbus dengan bawang putih dan lengkuas giling serta serai. Boleh aja sih rebus sama air aja. Tujuan aku rebus ayamnya sama bumbu biar ayamnya lebih berasa nantinya. Berhubung sebelumnya aku udah rebus ayamnya tadi. Ini hasilnya." Sehun menunjuk beberapa dada ayam yang telah berubah warna menjadi putih karena telah direbus Sehun sebelumnya.

"Selanjutnya ayamnya disuwir-suwir." Sehun memperlihatkan caranya.

"Setelah itu masukkan tepung secukupnya dan usahakan lebih banyak ayamnya dari pada tepungnya. Campurkan bawang putih, sedikit lada dan garam secukupnya dan tambahkan air dan aduk hingga rata." Sehun mencontohkan bagaimana ia mengaduk adonan tersebut.

"Jangan lupa untuk mencoba rasanya dan rasakan apa yang kurang." Jelas Sehun.

"Masukkan ayam tadi dan aduk lai, setelah semua ayam telah bercampur dengan adonan dan serasa bisa dibentuk. Cobalah untuk membuat satu bola dari adonan. Jangan lupa pakai sarung plastik supaya tidak lengket. Jika sudah terasa pas, bentuk semua adonan jadi bola. Agar bolanya tidak pecah, lapisi bola dengan telur yang telah dikocok kembang." Jelas Sehun panjang lebar dan ia begitu fokus dengan pekerjaannya.

Kai yang memandang dari belakang kamera menjadi gemas sendiri melihat kekasih cantiknya ini begitu serius menjelaskan setiap langkah masakannya. Ia pun iseng mencolek sedikit sisa tepung terigu dan menempelkannya ke wajah Sehun.

Sehun yang sadar diganggu oleh Kai langsung melotot marah (dimata Kai itu imut) ke arah Kai yang sedang memegang kamera dan tentu saja itu terekam.

"Ish kamu selalu ya." Omel Sehun.

"habis kamu cantik sih kalau lagi serius gitu." Ujar Kai.

"Berhenti menggombal Kai." Ujar Sehun dengan pipi memerah akan rayuan Kai barusan.

Kai kembali menempelkan tepung ke wajah Sehun.

"Ih kamu wajah aku jadi kotorkan." Omel Sehun lagi.

"Tetap cantik kok." Ucap Kai sambil tertawa sehingga kamera menjadi sedikit begoyang.

"Berhenti menganggu atau ini akan lama." Ancam Sehun.

Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk sambil tertawa kecil yang tentu saja terekam kamera.

"Maaf ya, kebiasaan Kai itu selalu gangguin aku kalau lagi masak." Sehun kembali tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan sebagian wajah telah dihiasi tepung.

"Sekarang kita buat saosnya. Tumis bawang bombai dan cabai lalu disiram dengan sedikit air, tambahkan lada dan kecap, jangan lupa masukkan garam. Biarkan mendidih."

"Setelah mendidih dan sedikit mengental masukkan bola tadi kedalam saos. Inilah tujuan dari melapisi bola ayam dengan telur, agar saat ia tidak menjadi pecah saat dimasak seperti ini."

"Setelah matang, salin ke piring dan ayam bola pedas siap dihidangkan." Ujar Sehun setelah menuangkan masakannya ke sebuah piring dan memperlihatkannya ke depan kamera.

Sebuah tangan muncul dari belakang kamera ingin mengambil satu bola. Sayang tangan tersebut malah di pukul Sehun.

"Kenapa tangan aku dipukul?" tanya Kai tidak terima.

"Masih panas, kamu sabar dulu. Kamu duduk aja disana." Ujar Sehun sambil menunjuk kursi yang di di meja makan.

Kai menurut, dengan tangan masih memegang kamera Sehun. Ia melanjutkan tugasnya merekam kegiatan Sehun yang membereskan meja dapurnya dan mengambilkan semangkuk nasi. Setelah itu Sehun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan menghidangkan bola ayam yang dimasak barusan dengan semangkuk nasi.

"Selamat menikmati." Ujar Sehun yang dudukdisebelah Kai dengan manis kepada _namja_ tersebut dan juga kamera. Ia pun mengambil alih kamera dari tangan Kai, membiarkan kekasih tampannya itu melahap masakannya.

Sehun sendiri menghadapkan kamera ke arahnya.

"Nah cukup dulu buat saat ini. Selamat mencoba dan menikmati. Semoga teman-teman semua suka sama vlog kedua aku ini. Jangan lupa nonton video yang lainnya dan _subscribe account_ aku sama Kai juga. Terima kasih semua, sampai juga di vlog selanjutnya." Ucap Sehun sebagai akhir dari vlog keduanya ini.

Pada detik-detik terakhir masih terlihat Kai yang menyuapi Sehun makan.

END

Yeeeaayyyy

Sebelumnya aku mau ucapin thankyou banget sama reviewnya. Seneng deh kalau responnya banyak begini. Aku harap yang aku update ini juga bakal dapat respon positif lagi.

Buat para reader aku, makasih ya dan maaf aku selalu nggak pernah nyebut nama kalian satu persatu disini ataupun balesin review kalian baik lewat PM atau disini. Percayalah aku selalu baca reviewnya dan aku berusaha nunjukkin balasannya dengan cara ngasih update yang aku sesuaikan sama permintaan kalian dengan plot yang telah aku bikin. Dan aku hafal siapa aja reader setia aku. Makasih juga yang ngasih dukungan lewat DM di IG *tebarin emot cium

Lalu aku juga mau minta maaf, harusnya ini aku update beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi karena aku nya lagi sibuk banget jadi baru ada kesempatan sekarang.

Kemudian yang minta Best Mistake dan yang lainnya di update. Aku usahain bakal update secepatnya aku bisa.

Anyway itu resep diatas aku ngasal ya hehehe, aku nggak tahu gimana rasanya dan kayaknya ada bumbunya yang kurang tapi aku jadi pengen cobain juga itu resep asal-asalan hehehe.

Ah iya aku juga publish satu ff baru judulnya "Never be the Same". Kisahnya sih tentang pasangan kekasih yang putus apa bisa balikan atau nggak, lalu kalau mereka balikan bakal sama kayak semula nggak? Disana aku baru ngasih kurang lebih 700 kata yang menjelaskan kondisi Kai dan Sehun pasca putus. Mereka balikan atau nggak bisa dilihat di part selanjutnya kalau respon yang aku dapat positif. Idenya pasaran banget sih tapi ya tiap tulisan pasti ada perbedaanya.

Sekali lagi makasih ya semua.


End file.
